stonekeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Gotha Karn
category:Thera Awakeningcategory:throgs A Throg of the Une-Makkar. He had magick potential, and to evade Shaman Jevaka Raye's preemptive punishment, he left the tribe. He discovered an ancient temple in the hills, defeated its guardina and took his ebony skull. He used this to improve his powers. He used the skull to craft runes and tame the Tse'Mara beasts. He returned to the tribe and challenged Raye and won. Karn chose to keep Raye alive and imprisoned him in Carkulroth. He used the Tse'Mara and harass the humans, villages and caravans. Shaman and war-chief of the Une-Makkar, master of the Whispering Death, he was in his middle years, tall but very thin, his skin stretched like parchment over his skull. His eyes were oval, almost too large for his narrow face. He wore a white cloak of eagle feathers, spotted with red stains, and around his neck a sun-shaped amulet of beaten gold. He always held a staff with a life-sized skull carved from black glass. His son was Parlock Karn. His guard wore armor of boiled leather, and bright helmets of beaten copper with their cheeks carved like boar-tusks. They carried wooden shields and steel shortswords stolen from traders. He was angered when he sensed Seth's caravan (whom he called "spies") in his territory. Some of his counselors were cowardly, remembering older battles, urged him not to strike but he did. Later he sent the Tse'Mara against Hoth's band and seeing through their eyes he knew Rathe who rallied the warriors to drive the creatures off. He believed that Stonekeep was a Dwarves stronghold and wanted them acknowledge his dominion in Khera Vale. When Rathe and Kel entered their fortress he considered feeding him to the creatures, but he was impressed by his bravery and how he incapacitated 7 throg warriors. He used magic to transform Kelandra back into her weresnake form and put Rathe to fight with it, in exchange of his freedom. Rathe however discovered the illusion and restored Kel's form. As he did not pass the Trial of Throggi, he imprisoned them again for execution. In the meantime Raye and Orvig Stonemelter instigated a revolution gathering the throgs who longed for the old days. He hadn't realized how hated he was. The rebels were more numerous but his guard had better weapons. During the fray he was barricaded in the upper part of the stronghold with 50 of his followers. Raye and six-score throgs besieged him. In a burst of mad fury he had sallied forth, throwing all his remaining Tse'Mara and copper-helmed guards against the rebel forces in an all-out frenzy. Taken by surprise, the rebels fell, their barricades were down, and they were fighting for their lives. A battle raged through the great hall but the fighting was too close to use the thunder-barrels. Many rebels had ran or died fighting. Jhen Stonemelter, Ormandarn and a handful of warriors remained. Karn was read to send the Tse'Mara against them, when the skull disappeared from his hands; Rathe had restored it to its position. The Tse'Mara unbound turned against him.